


Dominance

by draculard



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, F/F, Hair Pulling, Rough Sex, Teeth and Nails, fight for dominance, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: It's just another fight.





	Dominance

It’s just another fit of jealousy, another fight for dominance on the kitchen floor, with the tiles striking the back of Claire’s head hard, with her fingers twisting in Gloria’s hair, pulling as hard as she can, hoping she can tear out a tuft or two and fuck up Gloria’s perfect haircut.

There’s nothing soft about either of them. Gloria is all teeth; Claire is all nails. She leaves raised pink scratches all over Gloria’s skin; she comes away with dark bruises on her collar bones, indents from Gloria’s incisors on her shoulder and neck. When she thinks about it, really thinks about it, she knows she’s never hated anyone more than she hates Gloria.

Still, her kisses are so much sweeter than Phil’s. Maybe Claire just craves a fight. 


End file.
